Still Here
by WizStreetColfer
Summary: Blaine was in an accident two years ago but doesn't know it. Kurt has to live with the repercussions of the accident every single day. amnesia!blaine married!klaine


**STILL HERE**

 _Still Here is a story that involves glee characters but is completely AU._

 _This is a romance story between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. - Written by Evan Ginger_

 _"I don't own glee or the characters. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own."_

 **Chapter 1: December 1st, 2018**

Kurt thought life was strange.

He thought it was strange because in an instant your whole world could change. The people you meet, the choices you make… every second is a chance for something new. Even a trip to the grocery store could change your life completely. Unfortunately, Kurt knew this all too well.

Kurt Anderson-Hummel, (formally Kurt Hummel), got a phone call from the hospital. His husband (Blaine Anderson-Hummel), had been rushed into surgery after being involved in an accident that later would prove to be a life changing event.

Blaine had been walking back from the grocery store after fetching him and Kurt ice cream. They both had been very busy with their separate careers and were finally taking time to cuddle up on the couch together. When Blaine left at quarter past three in the afternoon. Kurt had never expected it to be the last time Blaine would be able to leave the home freely. After an hour Kurt had begun to worry, he tried to ring the younger man but his phone continued to go to voicemail. After several attempts of trying to get ahold of his husband, he decided to walk down to the store himself. It was unlikely that they wouldn't bump into each other unless Blaine had gone somewhere else altogether. Just as Kurt pulled on his coat, his mobile started to ring.

It was the hospital. He remembered the sickly feeling that filled his stomach. The way he suddenly had shortness of breath and stumbled as he tried to find his car keys. Blaine had been hit by a small beam as he walked past a construction site. One of the ropes snapped, and the man had no time to react as it dangled on one remaining rope and hit him in the back of the head.

Kurt vaguely remembered how he got to the hospital but he definitely remembered when he first saw Blaine. The way his body seemed damaged beyond repair and bandages covered him from head to toe.

That was almost two years ago.

"How do you want your bread?" Blaine asked as he buttered his own piece.

"Toasted," Kurt said as he stirred the baked beans in the saucepan, "thank you."

He took the saucepan of bake beans off the hob and noticed Blaine was staring at him. "What now?"

Blaine giggled, "How does someone make stirring food look so hot?" he said with a small smirk.

Kurt shook his head and snorted, "That was the worst pick up line ever, Anderson!"

"I think you'll find it's Anderson-Hummel now," Blaine said as he cut a piece of bread off the loaf him and Kurt had baked earlier. "Besides," he continued, "we're married, so I don't need to 'pick you up'!"

"Luckily for you," Kurt said as he pointed the wooden spoon at the other man and then began to stir again. His husband put down the knife he was holding and went to the fridge to grab some butter as he feigned being upset, "you're such an asshole!"

Kurt loved this part of their marriage. The sharing of 'witty' banter as they carried out daily activities seemed to be 'their thing.' It almost always ended with Blaine sticking out his bottom lip and Kurt practically cackling as he threw his head back with laughter. Nevertheless, they never went too far and understood the limitations.

The taller man pursed his lips together and tried to hold in his laughter as Blaine pretended to throw a strop. Blaine then stomped his feet, and Kurt shook his head'; the shorter man looked ridiculous. Kurt continued to stir his husband's beans and watched in amusement as Blaine acted as if he was upset.

Kurt jumped slightly as the eggs on the stove spat at him. He quickly turned down the heat and Blaine instantaneously walked around their kitchen unit to grab the frying pan, "I'll get those," he said. Jokes aside, they played the domestic routine part of the marriage well and enjoyed just being in each others company. As Blaine reached over the stove to grab the spare wooden spoon, the taller man discretely inhaled scent of Blaine's aftershave and sighed happily.

Blaine put an egg onto each of their plates and then put a hand on the small of Kurt's back, "are the beans done Cookie?"

"Sorry I should've put them on before the eggs," Kurt said smiling, "I think they're done now though!" Blaine's eyes lit up. He quickly took the saucepan off the hob and let Kurt turn off the stove. He practically drooled as he poured the contents onto his (already overfilled) plate. He was ever so glad he married someone that didn't like beans because it meant that there were more for him. He definitely didn't mind beans for breakfast. Only he would eat a whole tin of them with for breakfast. Kurt assumed it had something to do with him being English.

"I can't believe you convinced me to eat such a greasy, unhealthy breakfast again," Kurt said.

Blaine set everything down and maneuvered himself so that he was holding Kurt from behind. "There is nothing…" he said as he wiped bean sauce from the edge of his mouth, "more delicious… than a full, English, breakfast."

Kurt shivered as the shorter man kissed the back of his neck. He tilted his neck to the side and allowed himself to fall victim to set of pink lips that traced his skin. He felt his own lips part (willingly) and surprised himself when he moaned softly.

He heard his husband giggle before groaning at the loss of warmth against his back, "Now that is music to my ears." Blaine teased, "whoops," he said as he used his arm to wipe bean juice from his lover's neck and then from his lips.

Kurt knew he was blushing like a teenager. He could not believe that after five years of marriage, Blaine still made him feel this way. The shorter man winked at Kurt before making his way back around the counter. The taller man couldn't help but admire the thick pair of thighs that rubbed together gently before they disappearing behind the counter. Blaine was currently only wearing a white tank top and bright orange boxer briefs. Whereas Kurt understood the meaning of winter and wore woollen pyjamas. Blaine's confidence in his body was both a blessing and a curse. It was a great view. Kurt remembers how hard he bit his own bottom lip when he saw Blaine strip. On the other hand, Kurt always felt like he shouldn't still be thinking of him in a sexual way. His husband had no idea what was happening to him, and while Kurt knew they were married…Blaine didn't know their home had become a time capsule of the year 2016.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Blaine said walking past Kurt on his way to the oven. He put the pieces of bread on the grill and turned to look at the older man, "what are you thinking about handsome?"

"Nothing," Kurt said as he ran his hand through his slightly messy hair, "go sit down and eat your breakfast."

Blaine didn't need telling twice. He grabbed his plate off the counter and gently kissed his husband's cheek. "Grumpy bum," he said softly after the kiss before walking into the living room.

Kurt smiled and double-checked the grill was on before looking at his phone. He had a text from his stepmother Carol.

 _Are we on for Burt and I to come to New York for Christmas this year?_

Christmas last year had been hard. It had taught him three things:

1) Blaine couldn't wake up anywhere but home

2) Burt and Carol (his father and stepmother) were very resilient

3) Blaine was unlikely to get better

Kurt sent back his reply and smiled as he looked at the other messages he had received over night. Two of them were work related, and one of them was from his friend Mike Chang.

 _We should go to the bar for an hour or so soon, don't worry cola for Blaine! I have a plan!_

Kurt smiled, his friend was always coming up with plans. He called them 'B-Plans' because they were all ways of making sure Blaine got out and about without realising the truth.

Mike's plans were sometimes a little eccentric, but he was glad that the younger man cared enough to stick around for Blaine. Some of his friend's hadn't. Mike and Blaine had been best friends since high school, so Kurt knew he could trust him.

"Kurt you better flip that!" Blaine shouted from the other room.

The older man laughed and immediately grabbed a tea towel and opened the grill. He turned over each piece of slightly cooked bread and laughed at how well his husband knew him; and his super sonic hearing.

"Tomorrow we should go out and buy a new toaster!" Blaine added after Kurt had shut the grill. He hummed in response and sighed as he took a mushroom off his plate and put it in his mouth. They had brought a new toaster already. The day of the accident he and Blaine had ordered one online. The new toaster had been given to a neighbour and completely unused by the Anderson-Hummel men.

Kurt leaned against the counter and continued to pick at his breakfast. He was starving but this was the fourth day in a row that Blaine had suggested a Full English Breakfast. Kurt didn't mind too much, he was just very full.

After a minute he took the toast out of the grill and put it on his plate. He could hear Blaine humming as he walked through to the living room. Humming had been something Blaine started to do after the surgery. The doctors said that is was likely a coping mechanism, and that it his body knew there was something 'not quite right.' This gave Kurt a small glimmer of hope. Hope that his husband may recover. Nevertheless, Kurt knew that even if Blaine's amnesia lasted forever, he would still be there for him.

"Is there a reason you're sitting on the couch instead of at the dining room table?" Kurt asked as he sat next to his husband.

"Well," Blaine said before swallowing his mouthful, "I thought today would be the perfect day for our Lion King Marathon!"

Kurt forced a smiled as his husband grabbed the remote controller and pressed play. The only thing that stopped Kurt from walking off altogether was the other man's happiness. It wasn't that he didn't like the Lion King. It was the fact that he and Blaine watched the trilogy over and over again. Sometimes more than two days in a row! Kurt knew his husband couldn't help it. He understood that Blaine thought this was the first time he had seen the films in months. He just wished that he could pluck up the courage to tell Blaine that he wanted to watch something else, but If he were to mention that he wasn't interested Blaine would know something was wrong. The two of them had spent the week (in Blaine's mind), singing songs from the films and talking about a marathon. Kurt didn't want to confuse the younger, it wasn't like the movies were terrible! It was, however, slightly monotonous.

"It's the circle of life!" Blaine sang as he placed his cutlery down. He stood from his seat and put his arms in the air before continuing, "and it moves us all!" Kurt laughed as he watched his husband sing like a toddler as he watched the TV screen.

"Are you having fun Blaine?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Blaine said, "this is the future king!"

The most interesting part of watching Blaine repeat the same day was watching him react in different ways. This was another thing that gave him hope. He figured that if his husband could experience different moods then his brain must have the capability to create new memories. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to hold onto something.


End file.
